Newton's First Law
by formerlyknownasone
Summary: Newton's law states an object in motion will remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest unless a force acts upon it. George decides to make Oliver the 'object' and give him a little push. KBOW oneshot. R&R.


**Hey you people out there! School's just restarted, so I probably won't be able to post regularly anymore. So I decided to give you guys a story to read in case I don't pop up. **

**This is a KBOW oneshot. Really cute, in George's POV. I did a POV on Fred too, so how could leave the other twin out? You can check out that story by checking my profile! And Review!**

**

* * *

Newton's First Law**

**Newton's first law states that an object in motion will remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest unless a force acts upon it. **

George Weasley had always been fascinated with the Muggle world. Together with his mischievous twin Fred, he enjoyed pranking very much (too much, in the opinion of many teachers), but unknown to many, George also had a gentle side to him (or so he like to think).

Along with his flaming red hair, he also seemed to have inherited his father's unlikely obsession with _Muggles_.

Funny the way things turn out. He was born to a wizarding family, away from the world of Muggles and minimal contact with them. Yet, one of George's deepest desire was to learn more about these people, how they had managed to survive so long without any form of magic or powers. So he jumped at the chance to sign up for Muggle Studies during his third year, hoping that he would be able to grasp as much knowledge about them Muggles as possible.

Needless to say, one of the only three OWLs he had obtain in his exams was for Muggle Studies.

Science, it seems, was the essential key to their survival. Everything was run by the mysterious powers of science. It really intrigued George greatly, how thing were all run by science. _Electricity. Magnetism_. The mysterious powers of science, which seemed to own powers that could help men gain control.

One Muggle that capture George's interest greatly, was a scientist by the name of Isaac Newton. He was the inventor of gravity, the best of physicist, the prized of scientists. George was convinced that Newton himself was practically a _wizard_. This could then explain all the wonderful magic he had done in the Muggle world.

He must have borrowed every single book on the genius himself in the library, searching high and low for any information related to Newton. And then he came across something. One day, while fumbling through a thick volume entitled _The Great Newton Muggle Theory _he borrowed from the library, he saw it.

Newton's first law.

_Newton's first law, _it said in bold print_, states that an object in motion will remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest unless a net force acts upon it._

George read this sentence many times, again and again, as though to help him understand the concept behind it. He didn't know exactly what it meant, but he marveled at the theory anyway. Pure genius, he thought. Just pure genius. He was determined to figure out what meant.

After a lot of serious thinking, George Weasley finally concluded it meant that an extraordinary force is needed to make something stationary to move or break its state of rest. George was skeptical about this though. Surely it couldn't apply to everything?

So he decided that he need to test this theory. He needed_ proof_. Hard, solid _proof_.

_But what could he test this on?_ George wondered. He began casting his eye around the Common room, racking his brains, hoping to find a suitable 'object' to experiment on. Carelessly he tossed a few names around in his mind, but in the end he brushed them all away, finding fault in each and every one of them.

Percy was too smart and would probably guess what George's intentions were within five minutes. Fred was way too uninterested. Lee attended the same Muggle Studies class and would probably spoil his experiment. And no way was he going to put his_ girlfriend_ Alicia Spinnet in any form of danger from this science experiment.

Besides, he didn't want the task to be easy. He wanted a challenge that could possibly prove Newton's first law wrong.

Or a challenge to prove that Newton's theory was always, always right.

To do this George therefore needed an unwilling victim, one who would resist his all his attempts of his push. He also needed someone unsuspecting and stubborn, just so that it proves that Newton's law applies to everything and anything. Most of all though, he needed someone _thick_, so that he or she won't realise what George was doing.

It was natural then his eyes fell upon Oliver Wood.

The more George thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Oliver was after all the perfect victim to try out this experiment on. Oliver was not only extremely obstinate, but was also very difficult to convince at times. He would be way too obsessed with Quidditch sport to probably even notice what George was doing. And he could be rather thick at times too (most times actually). George wondered why it didn't occur to him immediately. Messing around with Oliver's head was always fun.

But best of all, George Weasley knew exactly what he could do to Oliver to test this theory.

He then turned his attention to Katie Bell, an equally unsuspecting victim just a few feet away from where victim number one was. Katie happened to be a very pretty Chaser who played on the same Quidditch team as George. She was very shy and stubborn, very much like Oliver himself.

George happened to know that a certain Quidditch Captain was head over heels _in love _with her.

He also happened to know that this feeling was _mutual_.

George looked at the two oblivious pair again, both busy with their own activities. Katie was reading a book, curled up in the cosy sofa by the fire, while Oliver was absorbed in writing what seem like Quidditch plays, but occasionally peeking up and stealing a glance at the pretty blond girl holding a novel.

Now George liked Katie. He liked her very much. She was an amazingly good friend, and not to mention a very loyal accomplice to his many tricks. Was he really going to throw her to Oliver, the maniac, the deranged, the mindless?

Katie and George shared a very close friendship. To him, she was almost a sort of younger sister that he always wanted ( the twins insisted that Ginny was adopted). She was the one that cheered him up when he was down. She was the person to go to when you needed a shoulder to lean on. To his mind, Oliver was almost..._unworthy_. Could he bear to do something like this?

_Yes he could,_ he decided. If Katie liked Oliver, then that was enough for him.

All this loving pair needed then, was a _little push_. A force, to be exact.

And George knew exactly where to find that.

Slowly George made his way to Oliver, who was too distracted to notice the smirk on his face. He was about to test the great muggle theory of Newton's first law.

For a split second George contemplated what he would do if his plan backfired. What if Newton's first law was not true? Then his mind began to relax. Isaac Newton was after all, a genius. He was sure to be right. Right?

George surveyed Oliver with a slight distaste. In his opinion. Oliver wasn't the one he would chose for Katie. Too old, too tall, and a tad too clueless. He would have preferred Katie to be with someone perhaps closer to him, someone like Fred. But of course Angelina has prevented that from happening, so it was impossible.

But Oliver did have some redeeming features. Sure, he did have the emotional maturity of a toddler, but Oliver couldn't be _all that bad_. He was handsome in a tall dark way, and they both shared a common Quidditch background. And an interest in each other. Hmm, not bad, not that bad. Perhaps he wouldn't mind Oliver that much.

But as all thick people behave, Oliver stubbornly refused to take the initial step of advancing the relationship. He was as stiff as a board, and absolutely objected to making the first move. _An object at rest would remain in its state of rest,_ George reminded himself_. Part of Newton's law, remember? _

" What? " Oliver said bluntly when George approached. Not a good way to impress him, but George forgave him. He was eager to see if his experiment would succeed and wasted no time in the minor details.

_Time to set the object in motion. _

" Move."

" What?"

" Move." George repeated. Was it that hard to get?

" What do you mean?" Oliver asked, looking confused. George stopped himself from rolling his eyes in time.

_What Oliver needs, is a force, a push. _

" Get a move on, dude, or Katie will be gone in no time!" He said simply. There. Nothing else could be clearer.

" I don't like her!" Oliver protested hotly. George resisted once more the temptation of rolling his eyes.

If that was true, then he would eat _two_ hippogriffs.

"You do. And the world knows it too."

" I do not!"

Really, mature Olive. Really mature.

" And she likes you too." George added helpfully.

" No I do- Wait. She does? " Oliver asked, blinking dumbly at him.

" Yes. So go get her. NOW."

Oliver wasted no more time denying any longer. After eyeing George for a few seconds, he finally broke from his statue and immediately rushed towards Katie's side. No sooner had he reached her did he grabbed her hand and pull the very shocked Katie into a kiss. For a second Katie's eyes widened, but then her eyelids fluttered and she slowly closed her eyes, obviously enjoy the kiss as much as Oliver.

And they went on and on.

George watched the blissful couple for a minute, feeling a weird mixture of slight jealousy and an amazing sense of accomplishment. He was glad he did it, not only in the name of science, but also to help his two friends realise the truth. Neither of them would have made a move if it wasn't for his magnificent discovery of the power of force. Because all they really needed was a push. A force that will set Oliver to in motion, to be exact.

It was after this that George Weasley decided he liked being_ the force. _

He turned back to his thick book of The Great Newton Muggle Theory, satisfied. He had just proved that Newton's first law was right: an object in motion _will _remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest unless a force acts upon it.

George grinned. He couldn't wait to find out what_ Newton's second law_ was.

* * *

**There. Did you like it? I hope you did. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BE SAD!!!**

**ON the other note, do you think I should write a full-length KBOW story? I would appreciate your comments!**


End file.
